galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdman
"I think I'm gonna short circuit! I've never enjoyed anything this much! Hahaha!" - Birdman The Birdman (バードマン) is one of the first Galerians created by Dorothy. He has the ability to teleport and can also create duplicates of himself. He has the personality of a destructive narcissist and tends to assume a belligerent attitude. He was born with eyes of two different colors: one is blue and one is yellow. 18 years of age, Birdman is tall and attractive with long hair, wears black overalls, wristbands, a necklace, and has a strange winged, yin-yang tattoo on his left arm. It should be noted that the yin-yang appears in the save rooms of the hospital and various places of the Mushroom Tower in the first game. He is often seen frequently laughing to himself. In ''Galerians'', he chuckles here and there and has a crazed, high-pitched laugh in the Galerians: Rion movie. Birdman also suffers from headaches whenever he uses his psychic ability. It is possible, because of his age, that he suffers these headaches because he was one of the first of Dororthy's creations and had faults that were not worked out. This could also explain his mental instabilities. In English he is voiced by Bo-Williams who also voiced Dr. Pascalle in the game and by Jim Taggert in the movie. In Japanese, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in both. In the Game Birdman is first seen right after Rion kills Dr. Lem in the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Inside the control room, he watches Rion enter the elevator through a security camera monitor and amusingly laughs to himself. He then follows him to his home in the forested area of the city. As Rion tries to unlock the mysteries of his past, Birdman and a squad of Rabbits pursue him into the house, sending many Rabbits to hinder his progress. Birdman himself chooses to tail him instead but has his cover nearly blown as he runs right under the second floor hole that Rion just jumped over seconds ago. After finding out about his parent's and Dr. Pascalle's deaths and of Dorothy and the Galerians, he enters the secret room underneath the pool table. Inside lies the machine that Rion and Lilia's parents used to write the activation and virus program to the minds of both children, respectively. The purpose of this was to create a way to destroy Dorothy in the event that she had gotten out of control. After finding Dr. Pascalle's diary and the key to the tool shed, Birdman becomes tired of waiting for Rion and reveals himself. Rion asks the young man if he murdered his family but he says no and that it was his brother that did it. He implies that they died while he was reading their minds for the location of Lilia. Birdman says that he feels headaches as well and threatens to know how to contact Lilia. Rion sends a shock wave at him in defiance and pushes Birdman back, cursing in pain. While teleporting away, he tells him that he is a stubborn fool. As Rion travels to the tool shed outside, Birdman engages him periodically on his way. After opening the tool shed, Rion finds a grubby old doll and finally makes contact with Lilia. Suprised by finally hearing Rion's voice, Lilia tells him that she has been hiding in the Babylon hotel and that her father told her to keep sending telepathic messages to her doll, probably as a mental conduit between the two teenagers. Then, Birdman appears, holding his head in pain shortly, and angrily demands Rion to tell him where Lilia is and says that his memory is coming back. Evident in his voice, his cool demenor is replaced with that of a frustrated and hostile one, not at all helped by his headache. Rion asks him if he has been watching him as he is aware of his amnesia and Birdman confirms it, following it up with a psychic shock wave to Rion. He returns with one of his own and the Galerian simply laughs off the pain, the laugh showing his loss of sanity. Before battling him, he says that he thinks he's going to short circuit and that tells Rion that he never enjoyed anything this much. The two fight and Birdman teleports around the yard and launches spheres of homing energy at Rion. After taking a few blows, he then begins to make fake duplicates of himself and focuses fire on Rion with his copies, making it hard for Rion to fight back. He even floated midair with two other duplicates to form a triangle and bombard the ground with waves of intense energy. Knowing that he is losing the battle, Birdman begins to become more tricky than before and teleports behind Rion to catch him off-guard, frequently knocking him down if he didn't get away from him right after. Even with all his tricks Birdman falls to his knees, blood running from his head. Struggling to talk, he asks Rion if he is going to die and warns him to be careful. Rion asks what to be careful of and he utters his final words, "Why yourself...of course." Despite causing problems for him, Rion possibly feels some guilt for killing someone he had just met. Birdman is seen twice afterwards in the final area of the game, the Mushroom Tower. He appears as a psycho-illusion and grabs Lilia by the neck, scaring her and tells her that even with the virus program in her mind, she's just going to die anyway. Using her power, Lilia forces the illusion away from her and continues on. He is seen again in the Hand of God area in a mental image if Rion scans his incubator, appearing either asleep or unactivated. Images Videos Category:First Galerians Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Galerians